The present invention relates to systems and methods of controlling the output of a light fixture.
Light emitting diodes (“LEDs”) are solid state light sources that produce light in a relatively narrow band of wavelengths. Common wavelengths for LEDs correspond to the colors red, green, blue, etc., and can be combined to produce a total output of, for example, a light fixture. Conventionally, LEDs respond quickly to changes in input voltage or current. For example, if an LED that is in an off-state has a sufficient voltage drop across it, the LED transitions from the off-state to an illuminated state substantially immediately.